


【不二越】仿若春风般和煦的颜色

by shynice



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shynice/pseuds/shynice
Summary: 百合风俗店repo衍生，越前2019年生日贺文。
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Fuji Shuusuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【不二越】仿若春风般和煦的颜色

**Author's Note:**

> 越前和不二人设都有缺陷，极度ooc。  
> 逻辑不符合常理。  
> 非常的三观不正，怀抱着某种我无法实现的愿望而衍生的，非常矫情。  
> 文盲级文笔，确定能接受再往下看。

一阵风吹过，仿若带着冰渣一般钻进了越前敞开的领口，措手不及的冰冷让他哆哆嗦嗦的将外套的拉链滑到了最高处，只余留一双暗色的眼眸静静的看着眼前的一切。  
离约定好的时间还有十五分钟。  
夜幕下的池袋霓虹闪烁，变幻莫测的灯光就像一层层的薄纱洒在了尘埃之中，将真实掩盖在了朦朦胧胧的轻纱之下，慰藉着一颗颗漂浮在人世间孤独的心。不清楚是因为身体温度的降低，还是突然清醒了过来，越前一时之间竟找不到自己等在原地的理由。  
是寂寞吗？可他已经忘记了寂寞这种感情。  
是孤独吗？可人本来就是孤独的来，再孤独的离去。  
是发泄吗？可他已经完全忘记了要怎么样才能烦恼起来。  
是温度吧，在这个除了黑白灰的世界里，代替了照不进的阳光，成为了他生命里没有颜色却能带来心脏跳动的太阳。没有埋怨也没有悲伤，越前知道自己就像是沙漠里的一粒沙一般，迟早会连同存在本身从这个世界上消失，无人问津也无人知晓。  
可就算是这样，就算是只剩下空壳的他，也渴求着从皮肤传来的温度，他想也许这样自己就能再坚持一下，直到连自己都忘记的那一天来临，彻底的从越前龙马的这具躯壳里解脱。  
“打扰了，请问是越前龙马先生吗？”  
越前转过身，正对上青年含笑的目光，霓虹印在他的眼里竟有一丝流动的错觉。  
“看来我并没有认错，您好，我是今天跟你约好的人，不二周助。”  
不二并没有因为越前的冷漠而生气，相反的，语气更加柔和，一不留意就飘进了心底。  
“恩。”回过神来的越前也只是目不转睛的看着他，然后点了点头代替回答。  
“要牵手吗？”  
不二将手伸了出来摊开在了他的面前，白皙骨节分明的手指，还装饰一枚精致小巧的尾戒，看上去并不温暖，但越前还是在他伸出的一瞬间就握了上去。  
不出所料，是冰凉的触感，但并不寒冷。  
两个人就这样平行着拐进了街边的小巷子，不二的心情看上去很好，面上一直保持着笑容，而越前却开始莫名的紧张了起来，这久远的熟悉的感觉甚至让他在分神的边缘徘徊。  
“越前龙马先生，我可以叫你龙马吗？”  
“可以。”还好被不二及时的拉了回来。  
“那龙马你的预算大概是多少呢？”  
“5000日元左右。”越前其实完全没有考虑过这个问题，只是被问到的瞬间将自己查询到的中间值随口说了出来，但最后还是改变了说法。“其实我都可以。”  
“我知道了。”不二笑道，牵着他的手开始有目的性的移动。  
“龙马是从小在国外长大的吗？”  
“恩。”  
“这次回来日本是旅游还是工作呢？”  
“休假。”  
一路上，不二都在引导着话题，就算越前的回答总是一两个字解决，他也并没有表现出任何的不耐烦，语气轻松得就像是许久未见的朋友，弥补着彼此错过的时光。但也多亏了不二这一系列的谈话，莫名的紧张感开始消除，虽然还留有一丝余韵在心底回荡，却让越前感到了恰到好处的温暖，一点点的在心尖上冒泡的暖意。  
等不二交涉完毕，越前将房费交付给前台服务员，这场临时的夜晚游戏才刚刚开始了它的表演。  
房间很大，没有奇奇怪怪的光线和装饰品，朴实得完全不像是一家情侣酒店，但却是越前想要的，刚才在路上自己所说的话对方都一一记在了心里，并让它变为了现实。  
“好了，我们可以来聊点深入的话题了。”  
不二从浴室里出来，在进门的时候已经脱掉了外套和松散的围巾，单薄的衬衫衣袖折了一小半，卷起的部分还有点点水渍，想必是浴缸放水的时候不小心沾染上的。  
“龙马，应该有过喜欢的人吧。”  
不二走进客厅坐在了越前的对面，笑容变得意味深长了起来。  
“是个什么样的人呢？”  
是啊，到底是谁？  
越前已经完全回忆不起来了，那个人的长相、性格、笑容等等，他只记得从心电图变成直线的那一天开始，眼前就只剩下黑白灰三色交替出现，阳光的颜色再也照不进自己的世界里。  
可那一天到底是哪一年的几月几号呢。  
“不知道。”越前诚实的回答着不二的问题。“我只记得我们约定好了要忘记，所以包含着那个人的一切都被我遗忘了。”  
是逃避，还是那个人最后的任性，亦或者只是自己的妄想，越前已经完全不在乎，反正日子也就这样了。  
“你有注意到这个吧。”不二将右手举了起来，银色的尾戒闪闪发光。“尾戒象征着孤独，单身，还有忘记过去。”  
“不过我并不想忘记过去，甚至在分道扬镳的最后，我也无法怨恨对方。”  
“人都是自私的，他的天平只是倾向了对于他而言最有利的一方罢了。”  
“所以我将这一切都封印在了这枚戒指里。”说罢，不二将目光落在了上面，是怀念却不留念的眼神，然后一抬头又微笑着看着他。  
“我想我们可以去洗澡了。”不二再一次的拉起越前的手，往浴室的方向移动。“会害羞吗？”  
“不会。”  
“那就好。”  
两个人将脱下的衣服整齐的放在浴室外干净的地方。对于男性而言，裸裎相对并不是什么新奇的事情，但越前看到不二身体的一瞬间还是自然而然的躲进了淋浴间里，不是害羞，而是不知道该如何应对。  
“要我帮你洗吗？”不二没有戳破他的小心思，而是慢悠悠的也跟着走进了淋浴间。  
“不用。”  
冲完澡，两个人都泡进了浴缸里，甜甜的葡萄味是越前最爱的味道，他甚至因此闭上了眼睛。  
“龙马，你可以直接靠下来的。”不二边说边将越前的身体往后压，直接让他靠在了自己的胸膛上。  
“看来你很喜欢这个味道。”不二靠近越前的耳畔，充满笑意轻声的说道，温热的气体打在敏感的皮肤上引起一阵阵涟漪。  
见怀中的人已经彻底放松了下来，不二的手指开始在越前的身上的游走，轻轻的抚摸着他纤细的身体和微微发红的皮肤。从来没有被人触碰过的地方，被这样若即若离的抚摸，一种奇妙的感觉在身体里流动，越前本能的追寻着那股美妙的触感，迎合般的扭动着身体。不二脸上的笑意更深了，眼底的情欲也开始慢慢显露出来。  
“龙马，有什么敏感的地方吗？”不二将手指移到了越前胸前早已挺立的红缨，轻轻揉捏着引来怀中人阵阵颤栗。  
“唔…我不知道，我没有…经验，啊。”越前颤抖着断断续续才将整句话说完，而下一秒又沉浸在了不二的节奏里。  
“没关系，我会帮你找到的。”说着，不二咬上了越前的耳垂，轻轻的吮吸啃咬着，在这密闭的空间里发出淫糜的水声，而他依然没有打算放过胸前的高高挺立两点，而是左右夹击的揉捏着，时而快时而慢，时而重时而轻，让越前仿若坐在了云霄飞车上，陌生的感觉一波接着一波从他的乳头传遍全身，然后就在快要到达终点的时候，突然停止。  
越前不解的睁开眼睛，仰着头疑惑的看着身后的人。哪怕是深不见底暗色也迷雾漫漫，不二心头一紧。  
“我们去床上继续吧。”不二抚开了他额前的碎发，轻轻的吻了上去，不带任何情色的味道，是安抚的亲吻。  
纵然只能维持几分钟，越前还是依着不二将浴袍套在了身上，下体的昂扬将下摆撑起了一个不大不小的帐篷，随着步子与衣料摩擦出奇妙的旋律。他想现在屋子里的灯光应该是暖黄色的，是暧昧不清的颜色，就如同对方眼底闪烁的光辉一样。  
两个人面对面躺在了柔软的大床上，棉被只盖了一半刚巧到腰的位置，因为侧躺着的缘故，松散宽大的睡衣滑落了一半，正巧让他半个胸膛都暴露在了空气里，但有了暖气的存在，所以并不会感到寒冷，甚至莫名的燥热。  
不二将他的手抬起放在了嘴边，虔诚的吻了一下手背。“那么我要开始了，亲爱的越前龙马先生。”  
他倾身含住了越前湿润的唇瓣，啃咬和吮吸就如同蚂蚁一般在越前的心尖上弹钢琴，待对方不满的皱起了眉头，他才长驱直入的闯进了温暖的禁地。舌尖有序的描绘着越前的牙龈，还时不时的在口腔敏感的粘膜上来回游荡，但却很有耐心的没有去招惹对方那灵巧的小舌，似乎在等待着什么。  
在不二的引导下，他渐渐开始懂得了这场游戏的规则，肌肤接触到的每一个部分都炙热到发烫，这样刺激的仿佛能深入到灵魂的温度让越前如同抓住了救命稻草一般，不愿意松开。他将双手攀附在了不二的脑后，主动出击，让自己与对方的舌头纠缠在了一起。  
不二的眼角闪过一丝嘉奖的笑意，随即更加热烈的回应着对方炽热的吐息，他趁越前不注意将他的舌头卷出了口腔，用牙齿轻轻的咬着前端就是不打算放它回去，唾液如同潮水一般的从越前的嘴角滑落，滴在了白色的床单上。  
看着对方画出的淫糜绘卷在不断壮大，不二这才心满意足将越前的小舌放回了口腔，并与他热烈的激吻在了一起，直到对方不能呼吸，才放过了那红肿的嘴唇，转移到紧闭颤动着的眼睑，有节奏的用温热的唾液打湿着这敏感的皮肤。  
“龙马似乎很喜欢亲吻呢？”越前的眼睑被不二的舌头一阵揉腻，湿漉漉的模样越发的让不二觉得对方可爱。  
“那我们继续吧，龙马介意留下痕迹吗？”不二向下移停在了颈部，说话间吐出的炙热气体让越前无法控制的将身体向着他的方向移动。  
“不…介意。”  
得到允许，不二开始在越前的白皙的颈部吮吸了起来，留下一个个暧昧的红点，最后咬住了他突出性感的锁骨，又是一轮抓心的啃咬和亲吻。  
越前的身体逐渐升温，见时机已成熟，不二一口咬住了被搁置在一边许久的乳头，另一边也被他带着薄茧的手指上下左右的按压着。  
突如其来的刺激顺着神经传遍全身，让越前剧烈的颤抖着，口中断断续续的吐出暧昧不清的低吟。  
“唔…唔唔…”  
越前的浴袍不知道在什么时候已经完全从他的身上褪了去，整个身体就这样毫无遮掩的暴露在了不二的面前，透过对方玩弄自己乳头的空隙，还能隐隐约约瞧见已经高高抬起的阴茎，当然不单是自己的，还有对方的。他艰难的伸出手，将不二浴袍腰间的带子一拉到底，厚实的胸膛就这样明晃晃的出现在了眼前。  
不二顺势将浴袍从身上剥离，扔到了地上，但嘴却一直都没离开过越前红肿的乳头，他一圈又一圈的用舌尖描绘着乳晕，用牙齿摩擦着如石头一般坚硬的凸起的地方，如此循环往复牵动着他的每一根神经，可快感在胸前积攒却怎么都释放不出去，越前遵从着身体本能发出的信号，开始不满的扭动着身体，渴求能得到更多。  
不二开始猛烈的吮吸了起来，粗糙的舌面疯狂的摩擦着挺立的乳头尖，满溢的快感突然倾泻而下，越前颤抖得越来越厉害，身下的床单都被他弄得不成样子。见此状，不二更加卖力的玩弄着他的乳头，去掉 了温柔的面纱，犹如狂风暴雨般的肆虐着稚嫩的地带，酥麻刺痛的感觉让越前完全乱了思考，只能迎合着，将自己脆弱的部位送进对方的嘴里。  
“啊…啊啊…啊…”越前放开了声音，彻底的沦陷在了情欲的漩涡里无法自拔，而不二一直有意无意的触碰着他已经昂扬的阴茎，瞬间升起的快感就像触电一般传遍了全身，在这样的双重攻击下，几次来回之后，越前只觉眼前一白，一股暖流从阴茎喷涌而出，尽数射在了不二的腹部。  
他毫不在意，连用手擦去的动作都没有，甚至不打算给越前任何的缓冲时间，转移了位置，灵巧的舌头就像是画师手下的笔在越前的身上画下一圈又一圈的涟漪，就连肚脐里的褶皱都被他一一抚平，而修长的手指依然轻重交叉的揉腻着越前红得仿佛能滴出血的乳头。  
才高潮过后的身体是极度敏感的，何况还是没有任何经验的越前，被不二这样一番玩弄，原本已经软下去的阴茎又再次抬起了头，身体比起之前更加大胆，他直接抬起腰往不二身体的方向靠去。  
不二轻笑着将越前的身体再度压回了床。  
身体得不到满足，越前难耐的睁开了眼，朦胧的视线里是不二含笑的双眼，然后他看见不二突然低下头，埋进了他的敏感地带，发梢来回扫过的皮肤奇痒难耐，而从大腿根内侧传来的冰凉又火热的触感更是让他经受不住的颤抖着身体，阴茎又比之前抬高了一些，顶端流出的液体甚至在床单上都留下了一滩又一滩的水渍。  
见时机已经成熟，不二拖住悬吊在下体的阴囊，开始从阴茎的根部舔舐了起来，温柔又仔细的将每一根血管和每一处褶皱都照顾到，唯独放过了那敏感渴求触碰的顶端。越前难耐的想要伸出手去自行解决，却被眼明手快的不二给阻挡了去路，只能煎熬的扭动着身体以示抗议。  
不二的舌头依旧在越前湿漉漉的阴茎上游走，偶尔将阴囊含进嘴里吮吸轻咬，让快感就像过山车一般在越前的身上驰骋，可就是不让他敲开终点的大门。越前的身心都被这得不到满足的快感折磨着，似乎将所有的理智都抽离，只剩下情欲叫嚣着要冲出毛孔。  
他抬起头红着眼不知所措的看着对方，暗色的眼眸第一次染上了别样的色彩，是人类本能对性的渴望。  
“如你所愿。”  
不二猛的一口将越前的阴茎整个含在了嘴里，上下套弄激烈的吮吸着，舌头在铃口上打着圈圈，而手也不停歇的揉捏着阴囊。  
“啊啊啊啊…不…”完全没有过度，强烈的刺激感，让越前发疯一般的喊叫了出来。  
不二感觉到越前的阴茎越来越热也越来越硬，铃口的液体也在渐渐变得浓稠，他腾出一只手探入了阴囊后的会阴，开始爱抚起那片粉嫩的地带。越前本能的反射痉挛排斥着外来的刺激，可不二那里会放过他，越是排斥不二越是加重力度揉捏，双重快感就如同潮水一般将越前淹没，他尖叫着再次释放了出来，而这次全都射进了不二的嘴里。  
他擦了一下嘴边滴落的精液，用饱含着欲望的眼神看着躺在床上喘着粗气的越前。“龙马，要尝尝自己的味道吗。”  
话音刚落，不二就倾身上前再次吻住了越前湿润的嘴唇，将自己口里的精液推了过去，跟他的舌头再次激烈的纠缠在了一起。腥臭的味道在两个人之间荡漾开来，就像是魅惑的催情药一般，两个人吻得越来越激烈，也越来越动情，越前甚至慢慢掌握了要领，不再是单纯的被不二带着走，也开始学着追逐纠缠对方火热的舌头和柔软的口腔。  
不知道吻了多久，突然一股清甜的香气与淫糜的空气混合在了一起传进了越前的鼻孔，他还没来得及一探究竟，就感受到炙热的穴口正被冰凉湿润的手指侵入，不二涂满了润滑剂的手指正在一点一点的扩张着那个未经开垦的地方。  
隐秘的地方突如其来的异物感让越前的神智也恢复了大半，他睁开眼，世界依然非黑即白虚假得如同镜花水月的错觉，只有从身体里传来的温度时时刻刻的提醒着他生这个字的含义。  
他贪恋着这将生命刻进骨髓里的感受，虽然难耐，但还是配合着不二的扩张而尽量的张开自己的大腿，甚至还依着对方手指的节奏来回晃动着自己的臀部以便能够更顺利的进行下去。  
感受到对方的主动，不二反而更加小心翼翼，光是让第一根手指顺利的抽动起来都用了相当长的一段时间，期间他一直跟越前的舌头纠缠在一起激烈的亲吻着，不单单是为了分散越前的注意力，还为了自己，他不希望一时冲昏头脑而伤害到对方，让对方惧怕起这件事来。  
经过不二细心的努力，那个未经开阔的地方也终于敞开了它的大门，肠液与润滑剂混合在一起随着他手指的抽动发出啪啪啪的声音，越前皱在一起的眉头也渐渐舒展开来，甚至从齿缝间飘散出细碎的呻吟。见时机已到，不二抽出了他的手指连着几根银丝挂在了越前细嫩的内侧皮肤上。  
后穴的空虚，让越前本能的向下靠近，想要找到那突然离去的热源，想要被炙热的东西填满。  
不二看着他轻轻一笑，将已经坚硬无比的阴茎对准了那不断收缩着的穴口，上上下下的摩擦着。  
瘙痒难耐的感觉让越前疯了一般的渴望被抵在穴口滚烫坚硬的物体狠狠的贯穿，不留一丝余地的将自己带进欲望的深渊里。  
“不二…快，快点进来！”越前喘着气急促的说道，他等不了了，不用思考的滋味实在是太过于美好，他想要永远沉浸在这样虚假又真实的世界里。  
“龙马，太快会受伤的，不过…”  
“我的耐心也已经达到极限了。”  
语闭，不二脸上的笑容不再温柔和煦，眼底彻底被情欲覆盖，眼角的光甚至带着点危险的波动。  
但这样的他竟让越前的心跳漏了一拍，不自觉的攀附上了对方的手臂。  
不二用力一顶，红肿的阴茎几乎没有受到任何的阻挡，整根没入进了越前的甬道，被越前内壁柔软炙热的嫩肉紧紧的包裹住，差点一个没忍住缴械投降，他缓了几秒钟才开始摆动着自己的腰抽插了起来。  
比想象中好受，因为有了充分的准备，所以并没有撕裂的痛苦，但就算是经过扩张狭小的空间被比之前大出许多的物体填满，强烈的异物感还是让越前倒吸了一口冷气，整个神经都紧绷了起来，以至于甬道越夹越紧。  
感受到了越前的不适，不二俯下身再一次吻上了他的眼眉，舌尖温柔的填平着那褶皱里的不安和颤动，但交合着的地方依旧不间断的发出声响。随着时间的推移，越前开始习惯起这样的感受也逐渐放轻松了身体，包裹着不二阴茎的甬道也比起之前缓和了许多，吸附着却不阻止对方的进出，甚至会在进的时候夹紧，出的时候放松。  
已经没有什么好顾及的了，不二将他的手搭在了自己的肩膀上，猛烈的抽插了起来，每一次都是没入最深处，再退回到进口狠狠的顶进去，全力的向着那个敏感凸起的点进攻，毫不留情的摩擦着对方最后的堡垒。  
比起之前更强烈更陌生的快感从后穴传遍全身，就像是将整颗心都拴在了云端，享受着危险之上极致的愉悦和满足，高高抬起的腰部仿佛废掉了一般，整个身体都随着不二的动作剧烈的摇晃着，甚至胡言乱语了起来。  
“唔..啊啊啊…就是那里…快点….再快点...啊…”  
淫乱的呻吟和粗俗的语言就像是一把火，彻底将两个人的理智烧毁，本能的做着人类最原始的活动，一方肆意的进出撞击着，一方甘之如始的承受着，双重的喘息声在这密闭的空间里相遇融合竟变成了一首绝妙的歌曲，蛊惑着彼此的心，让对方一步步沉沦下去。  
越前将自己紧紧的挂在了不二的身上，嘴里不间断的发出甜腻的叫喊，交合处顺着神经传来的快感让他再一次的处在了氧气稀薄的高空，朦朦胧胧之间他想要亲眼看看让自己陷入极度快乐的器具，却在睁眼的瞬间，瞳孔惊诧得急剧扩大，几乎将刚才所想的一切忘得一干二净，甚至连呼吸都颤抖了起来。  
橘色的灯光倒影着重叠晃动的影子，不二发红的阴茎在自己的眼前凶狠的贯穿着自己敏感的甬道，那曾经将自己抛弃了的色彩居然随着不二的抽动一点一滴的再次出现在了自己的世界里，越前不可置信的疯狂眨眼，在终于确定眼前的一切并不是虚假的海市蜃楼之后，他吃力的用自己颤抖着的双手拖住了不二的脸，深邃的如同星空般的蓝色就这样烙印在了他的心底，让久远到都快忘记的潜藏在心底汹涌的感情喷射而出，一瞬间将沙漠变成了绿洲。  
“不二…啊…前辈…”  
不二看着越前眼底墨水一般的颜色渐渐化开，被耀眼的金色所代替，就像是朦胧的迷雾被一阵风吹散，深藏在密林最深处的瑰丽被阳光唤醒，吸引着探险者慢慢靠近，而越前呓语般的那声前辈又重重的敲在了不二的心尖，他竟产生了想要把身下人禁锢在自己身边的想法，想要将他融进自己的血液里，骨髓里，去再一次的相信那可能存在的奇迹。  
“龙马…龙马…龙马…”  
如获珍宝般的将他抱在了怀里，炙热的气息一直环绕在耳边，不二用着比刚才还要快的速度抽插着，交合的地方被淫液染湿了一片，啪啪啪的声音在这密闭的空间里越发响亮，与粗重的呼吸声和止不住的呻吟搅拌在了一起，竟像魔咒一般悬挂在了两个人的脑海里，让人深陷其中无法自拔。  
“啊啊……啊啊啊……”  
“龙马…龙马…唔啊！！！”  
随着不二的一声怒吼，滚烫的精液从阴茎喷射而出填满了越前的甬道，而越前也失神的再一次攀上了高峰，伴随着射精连身体都痉挛得卷了起来。  
不二半软的器具并没有退出来，两个人的胸膛都剧烈的起伏着，但看向对方的目光里却越发的清澈透明，了然的笑意在两个人之间传递着无需多言的信息。他将越前抱了起来，呈坐在自己腿上的姿势，乳白色的液体随着重力滴落在了他的阴囊上，不二仰头痴痴的看着对方逆光也遮不住的金瞳和嘴角的笑容，抬着他的臀部再一次的做起了活塞运动，两个人的心里都很明白，他们不想停止，也无法停止。  
夜晚不再黑暗，银色的光带着新的希冀延伸到了远方，数不清的欲望在这密闭的房间里起起伏伏。透过反光的玻璃，越前能看见无数的橘色光辉落在他布满了吻痕的皮肤上，而自己则沉浸在那如海洋一般波涛汹涌的蓝色欲望里无法自拔，只能用内壁的嫩肉描绘着对方的形状，将万紫千红的心绪刻印进身体里。  
屋子里几乎每个地方都被染上了情欲的颜色，一想到越前每一次的眼波流转都是因为自己，不二的举动就越发的疯狂了起来，就像是将天使拉入地狱的恶魔一般，他迷恋上了将天使的羽翼一点点染成纯净黑色，只余留自己痕迹的疯狂。  
漆黑的影子在这澄亮的空间里拉长着、重叠着、摆动着，变换着各种各样的姿势，就像是文人墨客书里的文字，激烈的感受着、宣泄着，直到精疲力竭才停止了晃动，归于平静，最后让一切随着太阳的升起而消散在了黑夜银色的月光里。  
越前觉得他做了一场遥不可及的梦，然后被梦醒的钟声叫醒，睁开眼依旧是望不到边的灰暗世界。他艰难的挪动了一下身体，全身的无力感就像是散架了一般，他缓了好一会才适应了这陌生的感觉。除了紫红色的吻痕之外，全身上下清爽得找不到一丝昨日的痕迹，越前心想这大概也是对方予以的温柔。  
他刚将外套穿上就听见玄关处传来门把转动的声音，一转头，与周围的黑白格格不入蔚蓝的眼里就这样撞进了他的眼里。  
“你醒了。”那抹蓝色越来越近，也越来越显眼，带着温柔的笑意流进了越前的心里。  
“不二前辈…”越前觉得他有点分不清楚梦与现实的差距了，连说话的语气都变得暧昧不清模糊了起来。  
听到对方近乎撒娇般的呢喃，不二笑着走近捧起了他的脸颊，再一次的与他唇齿相交，不带任何欲望的单纯的亲昵。  
一吻作罢，手指留念般的婆娑着越前泛红的肌肤，百般的无奈和不舍在他的眼眸里流转翻滚，但最后还是不得不归于平静。  
“龙马，我们该走了。”  
越前一路沉默着，手任由对方紧紧的握住，冰凉的感觉在此刻竟突然让他感到寒冷，他开始留念起这份如同虚幻一般的触感。  
终于还是回到了相遇的地点，不二抽回了手指，最后捋了捋越前褶皱的衣角，微不可闻的叹息声转瞬即逝，他努力的让自己平和的开了口。  
“那我就送你到这里了，龙马。”  
“关于房费…”原本的三个小时变成了一晚的美梦，那怕是转瞬即逝的光，越前也不希望对此有所亏欠。  
不二按住了他想要掏出钱包的举动，揉了揉对方柔软的发丝，用着宠溺的口吻说道“龙马已经承担了自己承担的部分，剩下的就是我的责任了，我不会让步的。”  
不二虽然温柔但却坚决，越前见再谈已无望，主动退了一步，放弃了自己的坚持，最后深深的看了对方一眼，一鼓作气的转身消失在了人群里，他怕了，他怕美梦破碎的声音再一次的在耳边响起，所以他选择了逃避，他想这样至少能让美好的记忆常驻在记忆的角落永不消逝。  
越前的飞机在下午六点，明明时间还很充裕，但他还是一回到旅馆就收拾好行李赶到机场。  
坐在候机室里，他反反复复的将昨天的一切回顾了一遍， 每一部分都是真实的，又虚假的仿若臆想，单调的黑白世界此刻依然伴随在他左右，让越前不敢相信却也不敢否认那突然闯进自己生命里的蓝色。紊乱的思绪就像是闯进了迷宫，四处碰壁却怎么也找不到出口，然而就在这个时候，手机突然发出的声响却瞬间将他拉回到了现实。  
就像是预感到将有什么事情要发生，越前颤抖的拿出了手机，熟练的点开了邮箱，在看到内容的刹时间，心脏也猛烈的跳动了起来，他想也许这次并不是梦，而是真实的阳光终于照进了他黯淡无光的世界。

「还记得我吗，龙马。就在刚才我将戒指埋进了附近公园的樱花树下，我想来年春的时候它会开得更加灿烂吧，这样的景色也想分享给龙马呢，如若有空的话请一定再来，这次我会在家门口等着你。」

越前刚一抬头，就瞧见如春风般和煦的阳光将褪色的世界重新染上了新的颜色，暖暖的是能够祛除寒冷和孤寂的颜色，带着某种勇气和期许让他重生，让他跨过时间的河，从陈旧的时光里彻底解脱了出来，沐浴在了金色的光辉之下，再一次的感受到了生命馈赠的厚重。  
他紧紧的将手机攥在手里，大步的朝着登机口走去，他知道当他再一次踏上这片的土地的时候，将会有那么一个人将自己的手紧紧的握住，那个人的眼底有浩瀚的星辰和无限的温柔。  
而这所有的一切都是独属于自己的光，是能够将自己从无边的黑暗里拖出来的，只为自己而存在的光。


End file.
